The Nostalgia That Haunts Us
by XoDixonXo
Summary: We all remember Thomton's first kiss; Newtton's first fight. Scenes that made us laugh, cry, and yell at the top of our lungs from frustration. Here's a companion series of vignettes based off of the popular 'Save Me From Myself' Maze Runner trilogy. All of your favorite scenes will be broken down to their core and relived, this time from Newt and Thomas' point of view. N/OC/T T/M
1. Give Myself A Try (I)

_Hey guys, how's it going? Good? Good that._

_If you're checking out 'The Nostalgia That Haunts Us', it most likely means that you've read or have started reading its companion story, 'Save Me From Myself'. Good! If not, I HIGHLY suggest you do so before reading this. You can read it standalone but it will make SO much more sense if you read Save Me From Myself and any future Newt/OC/Thomas stories featuring Sutton._

_Okay, now that that's out of the way. Who's kind of confused? If so, that's fine. I'll break it down for you:_

_Nostalgia; a pleasurable yet sad feeling a person gets when reminiscing about things that happened in the past, and wishes it could be experienced again._

_We all have favorite parts in all of our stories and this is my way of paying homage to all of you wonderful readers who wish to experience them again and again-just from a different point of view. Save Me From Myself, for example, is told from Sutton's point of view. Let's be honest, though, we all want to hear Newt's point of view when Sutton tried trapping herself in the Maze. We all want to know what Thomas was thinking when he kissed Sutton behind Newt's back. This is where that's all gonna happen._

_High points, popular scenes and plot lines are going to be retold in small vignettes, just from Thomas and/or Newt's point of view. Each chapter title will be titled after its original chapter so you at least know what chapter it was from. You have to read, of course, to find out what scene.(:_

_These are, of course, not necessary to read the original series, but they are fun to read to not only get Newt and Thomas' point of view, but you also get to know what I was thinking when writing. A new vignette will be posted in between every chapter update, so the next one will be posted after Save Me From Myself's final chapter and my Scorch Trial adaption's first chapter. This will almost definitely continue through into Death Cure since I have some great scenes planned for you guys. All I'm going to say is that from here on out, it's going to be bat shit crazy. You have my word. We'll all be wishing we were back in the Glade soon enough._

_I don't own Maze Runner, only Sutton and any other characters I create. Enjoy 'The Nostalgia That Haunts Us'.(:_

* * *

><p>The shuck alarm went off all around me, going in one ear and out the other.<p>

"'Course," I growled, throwing my large blanket off my body.

Pushing myself off of the mattress, I stalked down the hallway, throwing the closest olive green shirt over my head. My luck that the one day Alby gives me the 'okay' to sleep in, we have to get a damn Greenie.

Standing at the top of the stairs, I surveyed the slightly chaotic scene of the Homestead. Gladers of all ages ran all about, eager to get their jobs done so they could head over to the Box. That was the rule—you're almost done with a job when the Alarm goes off, finish it. If now, well, you're shuck out of luck when it comes to seeing the new kid.

"Come on, Newt! You know Alby won't open the Box without you being there and I want to see the Green Bean," Nicholas, one of our youngest Gladers, snickered, before heading out the door and slamming it shut behind him.

Sure, the boy was only twelve, but the Homestead was barely livable; the heavy _thud_ against the rest of the building made the leaning hut shake and creak, annoying me even more.

"Let's get this over with," I sighed, running a hand through my bedhead.

Stomping my feet down the wooden stairs, I made it a point to hurry over to the Box so I could greet the lucky newcomer and then get the hell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Everyone here, Albs?" I asked, quickly skimming the crowd that had gathered around the Box.<p>

"Obviously. Pretty sure everyone at the Greenhouse dropped their klunk and booked," Alby sneered, but quickly composed himself so his smirk was back on his face.

I rolled my eyes, feeling their pain.

"Can ya blame them, mate? It's the _Greenhouse_,".

Alby shot me a look showing that he agreed with me, but he wouldn't say it out loud, especially with so many eavesdroppers around.

"Alright, you slintheads, listen up! When we pull the Newbie out of the Box, be generous. Nice,".

Everyone around us snickered and giggled at the thought of being nice to any new Gladers.

"We mean it. I know it can be hard, but try. We gets reports, you'll be heading to the Slammer by sundown," I spoke up, quieting the group effectively.

Looking at me in the corner of his eyes, Alby shot his fist out, hitting his fist against mine.

"Let's let him out!" Alby cheered as the blaring Alarm finally died down, the Box clicking into the place.

We both leaned down and pulled on the Box's latch, the door opening slightly with a _pop_. Alby looked over at me, wondering who should reach in and pull up the Greenie.

"Ladies first," I winked, gesturing toward the open Box.

"Slim it," Alby growled despite the smile on his face before peeking his head in.

We all sat in silence until Alby threw himself back in shock, even doing a double-take.

"The shuck is that?".

Standing at full height to look down and into the corner of the Box, my eyes were squinting against the darkness of the Box, but Alby had seen it crystal clear. When the body of the Greenie came into view, my eyes opened in shock.

No way.

_No_.

It can't be... Can it?

"I've been shucked and gone to Heaven... Is it really a—?".

"What else could it be, ya piece of klunk?" Alby spat, shoving me to the side to take another look.

Gladers crowded around us, but the Baggers that were closest to the front of the pack were keeping them back, even though they were even trying to poke their heads in. We all went silent when a tiny voice left the Box.

"...Hello?".

We all stared at the Box for a moment before Alby looked at me, I looked at Alby.

"Can't buggin' believe it," I whistled in surprise, playing with my hands. I didn't really know what to do.

"What is it!" Minho called out from the side, looking at Alby and I with curiosity.

Alby and I looked down at the Newbie once more before Alby turned towards the group to speak.

"It's a _girl_,".

* * *

><p>"Alright, arms up and we'll pull you up and out," Alby smiled towards the girl, reaching down to grab her.<p>

"No," she replied, shaking her head.

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. A girl is in the Glade not even ten minutes and she's acting like a brat. Perfect. Sighing, I laid down on the ground, my body flat while my chin rested on top of my hands.

"Fine, we'll wait; but trust me, Greenie, you'll want to be out here than in there eventually,".

Truth is, I wasn't planning on waiting. If this girl was going to be a whiny crybaby, I had better places to be—you know, like my bed, sleeping. Raucous conversations and slurs were being shouted out around us, making me cringe.

They must've been making the new girl cringe too, since her arms shot up with her yelling, "Hey!".

"Yes, darlin'?" I smirked, wanting to wink at her but knew she probably couldn't see me.

"Come on, help me up," the girl sighed, making my smirk even better. We won.

I _always_ win.

"I see the look on your face, so don't start," Alby whispered harshly in my ear before reaching out for the girl, "Good that,".

* * *

><p>Being a seventeen year old boy (at least that's what I think I am), I've never really been at a loss for words. Whether I'm right or wrong, I've always have some sort of comeback. When Alby and I pulled this new girl out of the Box, however, my brain couldn't form words and my mouth went dry.<p>

The sun was shining brightly around her, bouncing off her shiny brunette hair. The 'boy' in me got the best of me and I couldn't resist eyeing her up and down, taking in her long, lean legs that were surprisingly tan for just arriving at the Glade. Most arrived pale as a ghost, including myself. Animals were cawing and whining in the distance, clearly annoyed that they hadn't gotten their breakfast yet, and that was what snapped me out of my stupor.

"Crazy, huh?" I asked the girl, smirking.

I couldn't help but ask a question; for some reason, I just wanted to hear her voice. She probably didn't know I knew, but I definitely noticed her looking me over just as much as I had her. After hearing me speak, her eyes started at my lips, slid down to my arms, down to my legs, and then quickly back up to my long hair. I've never really been shy and today was no different. Clearing my throat, she knew she had been caught.

"Am I the—,".

"Only shucking girl here? Got that right," I nodded, smirk growing even bigger at the blush that was slowly creeping into her face.

"How is that possible?" she asked, looking around in confusion.

"No questions; you'll know everything soon enough," Alby spoke, kicking me in the heel as a warning, telling me to back off. Looking over at Alby, I shot him the most innocent look I could muster, like I had no idea what he was talking about.

"You two just pulled me out of a pitch black box and are saying that I'm the only girl here, and you won't answer one question?" she asked, the challenging tone coursing through her thick voice.

Raising my eyebrows, I glanced at Alby with crossed arms. The idea of brat had quickly left my mind. Body like a goddess, was more like it.

_I like her already_.

Anyone willing to step up to the Albster was a friend of mine. After all, Alby and I wouldn't be best friends if I hadn't done so as well. I let the girl and Alby argue back and forth for a while, just staring at her in silence.

"That's what every green bean is like when they pop outta the Box, don't worry; you'll get used to everything eventually," I told her when I felt like she was getting backed into a corner by my friend.

He was always harsh with the newcomers, but she was a girl, it's different. Her face snapped over to look at me again, distaste clear in her eyes.

"And you are?" she asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

_Hah, _cute.

'Newt," I replied simply, letting my name roll off my tongue as I let my eyes run over her body one more time.

When she saw me checking her out, she looked down at herself, taking in her body, her features, _herself_.

"You're beautiful," is what I wanted to say, but I let her figured that out on her own.

Alby asked her her name and when he did, I realized how much I was dying to know, dying to hear if her name matched her personality.

"Sutton,".

My tongue ran over my teeth as I took it in. Sutton.

_Sutton_.

The conversation continued between us but all I could think about was her name, her attitude, her body. When Ben interrupted our conversation, Alby left in a rush, ordering me to take care of her for the day. There was a part of me that wanted to roll my eyes and let some other shuckface in the Glade do it, but the majority of my brain told me to do it.

If I can't go back to sleep, what better way to spend the day then by making Sutton fall head over heels in love with me?

"Hungry?" I ask, to which she says no, her nose crinkling up. I laughed a little, smiling.

This was going to be a challenge.

Lucky for Sutton, I _like_ challenges.

* * *

><p><em>So, what did you think? I'll be writing these at random so if y'all have any requests feel free to let me know down below in the review box.<em>

_This WILL NOT slow down the progress of my original series more than it already is. Please remember that these are quick rewrites that I can get done in three-quarters the time it takes me to write a full-blown chapter. I will continue to get out the original series as fast as possible, please me just as patient as you all always are.(:_

_Feel free to follow me on Twitter at: XoStasiiXo. It's the best way to reach me in case you have any questions about any stories or just talking in general. I check this website quite frequently, but don't really have a lot of time to sit at a computer and respond when I could just reply through my phone on twitter._

_You are all amazing and I can't wait to see you all at SMFM's final chapter! It'll be here soon!_

_"The nostalgia that haunts is real, but in reality, it isn't,"._


	2. Fire Starter (I)

_Hey, everybody! I missed you. Yes, you._

_So, who saw the movie? Awesome, right? Despite the huge changes, I still adored it. The changes worked and the movie, man.. Every time Newt was on the screen, I was squealing into my bucket of popcorn. SO PERFECT._

_I'm so happy over the overwhelming support for this 'spin-off', if you can call it that! I've received numerous PMs not only about Save Me From Myself, but also for Nostalgia. I wasn't sure if this idea would work, so I'm glad it's working out well so far._

_This scene will be from Chapter 3, Newt's point of view._

_When reading this, please remember. Newt is a teenage boy. Just saying._

_Well, enjoy! Expect the first chapter for my Scorch Trials adaption in the next 3 to 4 days. Yes, less than a week! The Second Trials are beginning.(:_

_I do not own Maze Runner, only Sutton and any characters I create._

_Enjoy(:_

* * *

><p><strong>SugarSpice824; Yay, I'm glad you like the idea so far! hope you enjoy.(:<strong>

**WolvesAndNutellaLover; Glad you like it so far! Have you read SMFM's final chapter? If so, I hope you enjoyed it!(:**

**Mrs. Frodo Baggins; Thank you! I just adore writing Newt, he's so much fun. Dashner explored his character really well in the trilogy, but I still love being able to dwell more into his character. Talk to soon!(:**

**Guest 1; Thank you! Glad you like them both so much! Enjoy.(:**

**Hcpsdizonap; Love that you love it! Expect Chapter One of SMFM sequel in three to four days, so we will hopefully be getting more stuff out sooner. Enjoy!(:**

**Anonymous Me; Thanks so much! I must say, your review really touched me for me some reason. I read it numerous times, actually..(: Wasn't the movie amazing? Every scene I was like, "Where's Newt?!". I just adore him way too much. Thank you about Sutton, as well. I take extra time when writing to make sure she doesn't seem to perfect. Thank you so much in general! I don't think I'll be holding onto the 'top spot' for much longer, what with all of the new stories popping up on here, but it's fun while it's lasting! Thanks for handing on every step of the way .(: Enjoy!**

**Guest 2; Here's the second vignette! Enjoy.(:**

****Thank you guys so much. Y'all are AMAZING in every way and keep these stories going.****

* * *

><p>"Where do you want these, Newt?" Zart asked, "Newt?".<p>

"Huh? Sorry, mate, just been a bit distracted lately," I apologized, raising my thumbnail up to my mouth in thought.

"It's fine, but I need to know where to put these before they start going bad. Greenhouse?".

Glancing over, I saw Zart carrying a bushel of tomatoes in his arms, looking pristine as ever.

"Go see if Frypan needs any for dinner, first," I mumbled, zoning back out and into my thoughts.

In the corner of my eye I could see Zart's shoulders slump, his breaths letting out a heavy sigh.

"C'mon, Newt, he's across the shuck Glade..".

"Does it look like I care where he is? You want to eat tonight?" I growled, snapping around to face him.

Zart's slumped posture snapped upright, his eyebrows shooting up in worry.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, I just—,".

"What? You just what?" I growled.

My arms were crossed in front of my chest as I stared the boy down, daring him to talk about.

"Nothing, nothing. I'll go get these to him, sir," Zart replied, looking down at the ground as he scuffled away.

As I watched the Keeper of the Gardens shuffle away in defeat, I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt rush through me.

"Shuck me..." I sighed, running a hand over my drawn face.

How Alby does twenty-four seven, I'll never know.

"What was that about?" Speak of the devil, Alby asked as he came up from behind me, making me jump. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.. Even if it _was_ kind of funny," he snickered, earning a punch to the gut. The encounter made me smile.

"Don't know, man, I just feel... Off, I guess? Everything just feels weird ever since Thomas got here,".

Alby shot me a look matched with a knowing smile, but it was gone in a matter of seconds.

"You sure that's the reason? I mean, everyone knows about you two,".

"Us _two_?" I asked, my voice sharp.

"Seriously, Newt? You and Sutton. I thought it was just going to be a game for you, but now—,".

"Don't come closer! You're bad!" a voice shouted so loudly that it could be heard almost throughout the Glade.

Boys all around us jumped, not expecting the screams that were leaving the edge of the woods.

"What was that?" Alby muttered, his body tense.

"No, _no_!" the voice continued to scream.

The bloodcurdling screams filled our bodies, chilled us to the bone, because we knew. We had just released him this morning. Alby had cleared him, said he seemed better—cured.

No words were spoken between Alby and I, our eyes only locked before we both took off in a sprint as broken screams left the Deadheads.

* * *

><p>"Don't move!" Alby shouted from up ahead.<p>

Frowning, I tried my best to keep up with him, even though it wasn't possible. Yes, I'm fast, but at one point in time, I had been faster. With every push of my legs, a sharp pain shot through my body, starting from my toes and pulsating through the rest of me.

"Damn leg," I growled to myself.

When I reached the scene, I could practically feel my blood starting to boil. Sutton's beat-up body was thrown haphazardly to the ground, laying alongside Ben, who had a knife in hand. My mind was racing and I hadn't even noticed that Thomas was standing off to the side, not doing a _thing_ to try and help Sutton.

"What were you buggin' _thinking_? Were you planning on saving her at all!?" I yelled, stomping over to where Thomas stood in shock.

"What did you want me to do? Charge at them when the idiot had a knife to her throat?" Thomas yelled back, throwing his arms up in the air.

Approaching Thomas, I was given a look that I didn't like. It was the kind of look that said Thomas just _knew_ he was right, and that I should agree with him. For the first time in a _long_ time, my vision blurred—I was seeing red.

"_Yes_, slinthead! Would've done more than you just _standing_ there!".

"Enough," Alby growled from behind at the sight of my hands curling into fists.

Whatever was going on, it wasn't over. The look in my eyes said it and the look in Thomas' eyes matched it. As I took a step toward him, Alby's large hand clamped down onto my shoulder, pulling me to a halt. Closing my eyes, I knew that if I took one more step closer to the Greenbean, I'd be in the Slammer for the night.

Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to turn away from Thomas and toward Sutton, who was still cowering on the ground. Seeing her thrown to the ground, hair covering her face, I felt guilt. I hadn't been there. No; instead, I had been yelling at Zart over tomatoes. _Tomatoes_.

Shaking my head, I knew I needed to man up.

* * *

><p>"Thank God," Sutton sighed as I approached.<p>

Extending a hand toward her, I pulled her off the ground and back onto her feet, brushing away the stray strands of hair that still crowded her face.

"You okay, Sutton?" I asked, pulling her chin into my hand, inspecting her all over.

Sutton nodded almost immediately, pulling away from my grasp.

"I will be,".

Watching her closely, I knew she was lying. That wasn't what scared me, however. The fact that I _knew_ she was lying was what truly scared me. I knew she was lying, but to help her relax, I let out a sigh of relief, failing at my attempt to mask my worry.

"You're shaking, Greenie," I mumbled at the sight of her body visibly shaking.

My fingers twitched, wanted to wrap around her shaking hands and tell that everything would be alright.

"Happens," Sutton joked, but her laugh was weak.

Fake.

Rolling my eyes, I pushed away the knowledge that Thomas and Alby were watching us from behind and wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug. Clearly not expecting it, Sutton's only reaction was a pat on my back. Holding back a laugh, I took the pat.

It was good enough.

* * *

><p>"I thought he was supposed to be under watch," Sutton complained.<p>

I wanted so badly to roll my eyes but knew that if she saw it, she would only get angrier. And let's be honest, nobody needs an angry girl on their hands if it isn't necessary.

"We released him earlier today," I explained, almost puffing out my chest a little as I spoke. I don't know why, it kind of just happened.

"You _what_? How could you release him!? He's clearly not sane!" Sutton spat, stopping in her tracks in disbelief.

Sighing, I ran a hand through my long hair. Does she always have to be so difficult?

"We didn't think he would hunt Thomas down and try to kill him, Sutton," I responded, my voice void of any emotion.

"What does this have to do with Thomas? All Ben could say was how _bad_ Thomas was,".

Letting out an aggravated sigh, I watched her closely. Sutton may be new here, but damn, the girl loved asking questions.

"How the klunk should I know? Thomas reared his ugly head during Ben's Changing and Ben freaked. Afterwards, Ben had acted completely normal, as if nothing had happened,".

Sutton continued to beg and plead for answers, nothing new. I went to snap at her until I felt her tiny hands wrap around mine. Glancing down, I looked at how our hands intertwined. My cheeks started to blush and all I could think about was how I should pull away from her, just like she had done to me in the Deadheads.

But I couldn't.

I tried to tell myself that it was just a game, whatever I had with Sutton was just some stupid joke to make her fall for me, but as she stared deep into my eyes, I couldn't be so sure.

"I can't. Alby would banish me if I did,".

Sutton must've been sick of getting nothing out of me, for she eventually pushed my hands back to my sides and spun on her heels.

"Fine. I'll go ask someone else,".

"Oh yeah? Like who?" I snorted, throwing my hands to my hips.

Yeah, _right_.

Like anybody around here would dare tell her anything Alby hasn't.

"Gally,".

My anger was rising again. Was she _crazy_ to ask Gally? The boy clearly has it in for her, and not in a good way!

"Oh yeah? And what exactly can he tell you that I can't?" I called, barely coming up with a response, but I knew it was a good one.

Surprise filled me as Sutton kept walking, ignoring me completely. Her walk was brisk, defiant, and I cursed myself for not being able to help myself from running my eyes down her body. A groan caught itself at the back of my throat as her hips swayed, back and forth, back and forth. Whether it was the thought of her running to Gally instead of me for help or her bloody swaying _hips_, I gave in, jogging to catch up with her. I cleared the space between us easily, taking hold of her arm.

"Let me go," she demanded through clenched teeth, and I couldn't help but like the way her voice sounded when was angry.

Gravely, raspy.

_Sexy_.

I wanted to hear more of it but now wasn't the time. _Not the time_.

"If I could tell you everything, I would, okay? But I _can't_. I don't know why there are so many secrets around here, but there is—that's something you're going to have to learn to deal with. If I'd known how pushy you were going to be, I wouldn't have pulled you out of that shuck box," I growled, reluctantly letting go of her arm.

"Oh, so now this is my fault?" Sutton spat, throwing her hands to her hips.

Dammit.

Glancing down at her hips again, I had to close my eyes.

"Yeah, you're bloody right it is!".

"Weren't you the one who said I would rather be on the other side of the Box? Weren't you the one who said you'd help me, show me the way around here? Aren't you the one who wasn't there for me when I had a knife to my throat?" Sutton asked, frowning slightly, but just as angry.

"You don't get to talk to me like this, Sutton; Alby and I made it in time, that should be all that matters,".

"Why not, Newt? Because you're Alby's 'right-hand man' and I'm not? If you were me, you would want answers too, and you know it,".

At that point I snapped. I was angry, pissed off, really.

But there was something, something in the pit of my stomach that _liked_ how Sutton challenged me, questioned my authority. She isn't afraid to stand up to me, and it was very, _very_, endearing.

Taking hold of her hands, I exploded, getting right up in her face, just not in the way a teenage guy would prefer. As soon as it went quiet I regretted it, but apparently I had gotten through the girl, for she was gearing up to apologize. Taking in her flushed features, I refused to let her apologize. In reality, Sutton wasn't in the wrong, and looking back and forth between her eyes and hips, I would never get what I want if Sutton hates me.

"Guess I should get going," I sighed, forcing myself to look away from the beautiful creature in front of me.

"Probably get something to eat, I'm starving," Sutton replied, which actually made me laugh.

In a matter of minutes, the girl made my blood boil, made me laugh.

What is Sutton doing to me?

"What's so funny?" she asked, trying to be just as menacing as before, but it didn't work. It only made her seem cuter.

"Seems like all you've done since you got here is eat, you shuckin' pig," I chuckled, shaking my head.

Sutton's mouth dropped, making me laugh even more.

"You don't call a girl a pig!" she squealed, matching my stance.

"A _lady_," I corrected her, making her blush.

Yeah, a lady. _Definitely_ a lady.

Mind of a lady, body of a lady.. But now I'm just getting distracted.

Turning on her heel, she let me give her yet another appreciative one-over.

"Whatever,".

I watched her walk away, away from me, and felt a longing in my chest. Tried to ignore it, tried to tell myself it was just me craving her body, craving her warmth. It's just a game. It's stupid, pointless.

I watched her walk away, away from me, and felt a longing in my chest. Knew I couldn't ignore it, knew it wasn't just a craving for her body, craving for her warmth. It's not just a game. It's not stupid, pointless.

As much as I wanted it to be just that, I knew it wouldn't be, _couldn't_ be.

I knew bloody damn well that this girl was going to be the death of me.

* * *

><p><em>Tadaaaa! Chapter Two.<em>

_I know it wasn't exactly a scene most of you expected to be part of this series, but something about it made me want to re-write it from Newt's point of view._

_Remember that these won't be going in order. The more sporadic, the better._

_Titles will be titled after their original chapter with a roman numeral in parenthesis (Ex: (I), (IV), etc) so you know that it's a continuation from a chapter that was already used. Not the case now, but for future installments._

_What did you guys think? Let me know below. Feel free to PM me as well, I always respond!(:_

_Also go ahead and follow me on Twitter at: XoStasiiXo. I love making new friends, and that's the best/quickest way to reach me.(:_

_Thank you for all of the support, and I will see you for Chapter One of Save Me From Myself's sequel.!(:_

_"The nostalgia that haunts is real, but in reality, it isn't,"._


End file.
